Ethan's Origins
by Batthan the Dark Knight
Summary: The prequel of Sailor Moon: The 2nd Ultimate Lifeform. Summary will be inside the story. Please R&R!
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in Pokemon, Dragonball Z, Justice League and Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, except my OC._

_(Note: This story takes place before Ethan met Sailor Moon and the Sailor Scouts. While on Pokemon it will take place before Ash arrives at the Sinnoh League, as for DBZ; it takes place before Vegeta arrives on Earth with Nappa to search for the Dragonballs to wish for eternal life, and finally for Justice League this takes place before the invasion of Earth.)_

_**Summary: After the destruction of Space Colony ARK, Ethan and Shadow have both been sent to Earth, only to be seperated from each other. Ethan isn't as strong as he was, so he travels around different dimensional worlds to master his skills while meeting up with friends, rivals, and enemies that will determine himself and his future.**_

Characters that will appear:

Ethan

The Purple Dragons

Oroku Saki/Ch'rell/The Shredder

Hun

Karai

The Foot ninjas

Leonardo

Michelangelo

Donatello

Raphael

Splinter

Ash

Dawn

Brock

May

Misty

Delia

Cynthia

Paul

Barry

Tobias

Team Rocket; Jessie, James, Meowth, Cassidy, Butch, Namba, Pierce and Zager

Team Galactic; Saturn, Mars, Jupiter and Charon

Hunter J

Professor Juniper

Iris

Cilan

Trip

Burgundy

Georgia

Stephan

Bianca

Goku

Gohan

Krillin

Piccolo

Yamcha

Tien

Chiaotzu

Yajirobe

Raditz

Saibamen

Nappa

Vegeta

King Kai

Cui

Frieza

Zarbon

Dodoria

The Ginyu Force: Captain Ginyu, Jeice, Burter, Recoome and Guldo

Dende

Nail

Grand Elder Guru

Hippolyta

Wonder Woman

Superman

J'onn J'onzz

The Flash

Batman

Green Lantern

Hawkgirl

Imperium


	2. The trip to New York City

_Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in Pokemon, Dragonball Z and Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, except my OC._

**Chapter 1**

**The trip to New York City**

From the past years that he and Shadow escaped from the Space Colony ARK, Ethan landed on Earth, made a home then did some training to learn some moves and techniques, after learning he thought about learn other things like understand his destiny ann the answers to help people and their problems. So he used the technique that he learned from training, a teleportation called Instant Transmission; a teleportation that a traveler to venture other place unless the user is homing in on the person's energy then after he used the technique, he then vanished.

Ethan reappear on top a building at the middle of the night, he looked around seeing the tallest building and other buildings.

Ethan sighed. "Mmmmm, it sounds peaceful and quiet."

Then he suddenly heard a car engine near by. Ethan looked down to see a blue armored truck parking by a building with sun roofs. A few people with tattoos of a purple dragon coming out of truck. Two of these guys went inside, the third guy with blue hair turned to a fat-muscle guy who is holding a pole and wearing a yellow and blue torn up sweatshirt with the symbol of a purplr dragon on the middle center. "Hey Two-ton, watch the truck. We wouldn't want someone to steal our stolen money. Hahahaha!" So, Two-ton is guarding the truck while Ethan is still top of a roof hearing everything he just heard.

Ethan was groaning lowly while shooking his head, 'So those guys guys took something that didn't belong to them, how pathetic.'

Two-ton was pacing while looking after the truck until he heard something. "Huh?"

He went to a nearby ally to check on it. He saw nothing. Then he felt someone tapped his shoulder and looked to see Ethan showing him a ticket.

"You know, you and your pals shouldn't be taking that aren't yours. 'cause it's not nice, so this car here is a no parking zone. Here's your ticket and here's your fine!" He kicked Two-ton to the door of the back of the truck and knocked him out.

"Too easy." Ethan smirked as the 2nd Ultimate Lifeform went the door, moved the knocked fat-muscle guy out of the way then used his Saiyan strength to remove the door out then looked to see the three bag of moneys. "Whoa! Three bags of money huh? I guess I'd better take these money to someone that could take it right back where it belongs."

Ethan then picked up the three bags of money and was about to leave when he heard someone said something. "Look at what we got here, boys."

Ethan looked to see the blue haired man who is carrying a wooden staff and leading a group of people that also have purple dragon tattoos with weapons like chains, pipe sticks, poles.

The gang approached Ethan while he saw Two-ton no longer knocked out and figure he went to let his fellow gangs to about the situation.

"What's with the funny looking armor?" Two-ton asked, after noticing Ethan's armor.

"If you're execpting us to have guns, guess again!" one those guys said.

The Blue-haired man pointed his wooden pole at Ethan as he said. "You're going down, kid! No one messes with the Purple dragons, especially wearing that ridiculous and funny looking armor of yours."

Ethan smirked at seeing that this going to be too easy as dropped the bags of money on the ground and got into his fighting stance then he charges up his blue arua flaming around him making the Purple dragon gangs surprised. Then he proceeds to attack by punching one guy to the chest, kicking the other in the chin, two of the guys tried to use their chains to wrap around Ethan's arms so that way he would be defenseless, but Ethan uses the chains that were wraped around arms by grabbing the chains and tugging the two into Ethan who uses his elbows to hit the two in the stomachs, Two-ton was about to hit the 2nd Utimate Lifeform with the pole only for Ethan to grabbing the pole before it hitted him then takes the weapon from the fat guy and lightly hits Two-ton on the head making him knocked out... again, then Ethan uses his speed to knock out those gangs one-by-one and in a quick flash the Purple dragon gangs were piled up and knocked.

The blue hair man who was shocked that this kid was able to take of his members down like they were nothing all by himself then start to run off. "Let's get out of here!"

"I'm with you!" Two-ton agreed as he and the other start running off as well.

Then soon all of the gangs soon got up and ran off leaving Ethan alone. As Ethan went to pick up the three bags of money, he started floating up and then flies off at a huge speed. Unknown to him, on the other roof a ninja who was dressed in a black tunic, black head mask with eye protectors and some armor on the shoulders was watching Ethan fly off. The ninja was surprised to see a boy that was able to fight off the gangs no matter how many they are, he was fast, strong and even that he could fly like no other humans can.

"I should report to Master Shredder on what I have discovered." the ninja said as the ninja ran off leaping from bulidings to buildings until he arrived at the tower with a symbol hangar for air vehicles, a helicopter landing pad and many gardens. The building also had training facilitys. The ninja entered the building where a man with dark blue short hair and wears a japanese atire of blue and white and tan sash was mediating until he was aware of the ninja's presenses. "What is it?"

The ninja bowed to the man.

"Master, I discovered something that may please you." the ninja reported.

The man opens his black eyes and stared at the ninja. "Is it the turtles?"

Ninja shooked his head. "No, something else, this boy was fighting the Purple dragon gangs and defeated them by himself like they were nothing to him."

The mon looked interested in the ninja's finding. "Is that so huh? hmm... interesting."

"So what do you want me to do master?" the ninja asked.

"I want you to observe that boy again," the man began, "but first look for Karai, and bring her, the Foot Ninjas, Foot Tech Ninjas and Elite Foot Ninjas with you. I want Karai's very own eyes to see the boy's capabilities."

The ninja bowed."Yes, master." The ninja then left the room, leaving the man alone while the man ponders. "If this boy is friends with turtles it could be problem for the Foot Clan."

So who this man, Foot Clan and the turtles that the man mention, well one thing for sure is that we'll find out.


	3. Ethan and the Triceritops Operation

_Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in Pokemon, Dragonball Z and Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, except my OC._

**Chapter ****2**

**Ethan and the Triceritops Operation**

We see a woman with black hair, red head-bandana, black jumpsuit over a silver vest with the symbol of the foot clan, also two swords behind her back and silver armor gauntlet for arms and legs. She is known as Karai. She is at the lab of the Foot Ninja's building looking at the video of the satellite, expecting the Ninja turtles that the man mention about to fight the purple dragons. But, that was not the case.

"Huh? That's not the turtles fighting the purple dragons. I wonder who that is." Karai said to herself.

She watches Ethan give them a good beating.

"Wow, whoever he is, he's actually pretty good." Karai said.

* * *

Out in the city; we see four turtles hopping from one building to the next. The first one has dark green skin, a red mask and two sais on his waist, the second has light green skin, orange mask, and two nun-chucks on his waist, the third has brownish green skin, purple mask, and a bo behind his shell and the final has regular green skin, blue mask and two swords behind his shell as well. They are Leonardo, Raphael, Michelangelo and Donatello.

"Gentlemen, the name of the game is Ninja stealth and heighten senses." Leonardo said.

"Or as we like to call it..." Raphael said.

"Hide and seek." Michelangelo finished

"So, I guess this means I'm it." Donatello sighed

Donatello runs and hops to another building. He looks down and sees Michelangelo. He taps on his shoulder twice, tagging him out.

"Huh? Awww... Hey!" Michelangelo called.

Donatello jumps through a couple more buildings and spots Raphael under an ally. He tags him.

"Huh? No way, cheater!" Raphael yelled

"Ha ha!" Donatello chuckled

He continues to jump until he spots Leonardo hanging under a water tower. He tags him.

"Huh? Awww come on. You're missing the whole point of the exercise, Donny!" Leonardo called out.

"What? My senses are heightened with night vision goggles." Donatello chuckled

Or in other words, he cheated!

"What do you say we heighten your sense of pain?" Raphael growled

Raphael and Michelangelo were getting ready to beat him up.

"Time out, duty calls." Donatello chuckled.

His phone was ringing and he answers it.

"Hello!" Donatello said.

The phone end up making a lot of static noises.

"Eh! Another wrong number, someone keeps trying to fax me or something." Donatello sighed.

"Yeah, yeah! Now, where were we?" Raphael growled.

And just as he was about to get a big beating, multiple helicopters flew by.

"What the shell?" Michelangelo said as he followed the helicopters with his eyes.

They go take a look and the helicopters are roaming nearby a park.

"Police copters? Something's going down at the park." Donatello said.

He got out some binoculars.

"Can't quite make what it-"Donatello said.

He spots something familiar that was being carried by one of the copters.

"Triceratons?" Donatello said to himself.

"Uhh, Don?" Michelangelo asked.

He points up and sees that multiple Triceratons are being carried away.

"Some kind of foot activity," Donatello guessed.

"Let's check it out." Leonardo said.

The turtles check to see what is going through bush.

"It's some kind of... salvage operation." Michelangelo said.

"Look at all of that alien tech they are grabbing." Raphael said.

"Something's not right." Leonardo said.

"Yeah, they're cleaning everything up." Donatello said.

"No I mean... something's not right. I feel like we aren't... alone." Leonardo said calmly.

Foot ninjas appear from the trees.

"Foot ninjas! Good, I can use a workout." Raphael chuckled.

"With these pajama heads, we'll be lucky if we break a sweat." Michelangelo chuckled

Two of the foot ninjas use their chains to grab hold of Donatello's bo staff. Luckily, Leonardo slashed the chains with his katana.

One of the chains tries to hit Michelangelo.

"Missed!" Michelangelo chuckled

But, they missed on purposed as the chain was grabbing hold of a tree branch. The foot ninja pulled the branch of the tree and ends up hitting Michelangelo.

Donatello fights a few of the ninjas. One of the ninjas throws shrunkens, but he blocks them with his bo staff. However, another ninja kicks him down to the ground.

"Owww... is it just me, or are we breaking a sweat?" Donatello sighed

"No sweat here, Donny boy." Raphael sighed.

As Raphael continues to fight them off, one of the ninja uses a ball of chain to tie Raphael to a tree.

"Uh, fellas..." Raphael sighed.

A ninja is about to do a blow to him with a sword.

"I'm breaking a sweat, now!" Raphael yelled.

Suddenly, Ethan rushes in and stops the sword by using two of his fingers.

"Whoa!" Raphael said in surprise

He then pushes the ninja out of the way then breaks the chain that was holding Raphael.

"Dude, thanks for saving me. But, who are you?" Raphael said.

"Not now, we have ninjas to fight." Ethan said as he turned back to the other Foot

The team continues to fight them. Michelangelo has his nun-chucks being taken down two ninjas using chains.

"Whoa, these guys are a lot tougher then I remembered." Michelangelo said.

"Better trained too; In fact, they're fighting style seems awfully familiar." Donatello agreed

The five are surrounded by ninjas, but police copters were nearby patrolling the area. The ninjas ran off and the turtles and Ethan hid away in a cave.

"Hey, since when do police copters patrol foot operation?" Michelangelo asked.

"Uhh, guys, can someone please tell me what the shell that was all about?" Donatello asked in confusion.

"Two words, Alien Technology." Raphael sighed.

"Right. Tons have been flying around after the big invasion. And apparently, Shredder's been on the salvage ranks." Leonardo said.

"And the police are helping him?" Donatello said.

"Throw enough scrap in this city, and you can make all kinds of new friends." Michelangelo chuckled.

"Speaking of new friends, thanks again for saving me back there, man!" Raphael said.

"No trouble at all." Ethan said kindly.

"Quickly follow us to the sewer; you can tell us who you are, there!" Leonardo said as the turtles started through the tunnel

"Right," Ethan said as he followed the four turtles.

The turtles and Ethan found a grate. They open it and they head down to the sewers.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Foot Ninja's building...

"So, err, those reporter's allegations. Anything I should know about." The Mayor asked.

"Pure tabloid fantasy, Mr. Mayor." Oroku Sakai said calmly.

"Because, the last thing I need in election year is-" The Mayor started before being interrupted.

A big man with a similar purple dragon tattoo, known as Hun, comes in.

"Master, an urgent message." Hun said.

"I gave you strict instructions that the major and I are not to be disturbed." Oroku said sternly.

Hun bows and takes his leave.

"You must forgive the rudeness of my...bodyguard." Oroku sighed.

"Was he wearing a purple dragon tattoo?" the Mayor stuttered.

"The dragon is a symbol of great honor in the land of my great ancestors. Now, I have been reviewing your plans for refurnishing Times Square. I'm afraid 47 Million Dollars is out of the question." Oroku said trying to continue the conversation.

"Ohh..." the Mayor sighed in a disappointed tone.

"You will require 147 Million Dollars. I have already wired the funds into the city's account." Oroku said calmly.

"Hahahahaha! Oh, well I'm sure you know best." The Mayor chuckled.

"Always," Oroku chuckled.

* * *

Back with the turtles and their new friend…

"So, let me get this straight. Your name is Ethan, and you are an Ultimate Lifeform. And you come from another dimension in the hopes of training for some reason. Is the whole story correct?" Leonardo said as he listed off what Ethan had told them.

"Sure is!" Ethan said happily.

"Wow, some crazy story, too. You came from the moon at the Space Colony ARK after being sent down by your beloved Maria. Sounds like something from a movie." Michelangelo chuckled.

"But then again, four turtles becoming mutated from radioactive toxic wastes to become the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Yeah, like my story is the only ones that's crazy." Ethan chuckled.

"Wow, nice counter." Raphael sighed.

"We could use someone like you around. Besides, you save Raphael's behind, so we owe you one." Michelangelo said.

"You should meet April when we have the chance, she very nice and very helpful." Leonardo said.

"Is she... your caretakers?" Ethan asked.

"I guess you can say that. She's a lot of help. She was the one who made our weapons." Leonardo said.

"Wow, that's cool." Ethan said calmly.

"I can't wait to see your powers. You must have totally awesome powers to beat down the bad guys." Donatello said in an excited tone.

"Yeah, but you guys are awesome, too. You have awesome weapons." Ethan chuckled

"Thanks, we do what we can." Raphael said with a smirk

"I suppose I could stick around for a little while, and help you out with what's going on." Ethan said.

"Thanks! So, how about a proper introduction from us?" Leonardo said gratefully.

"I will do that!" Ethan said.

The turtles get into their poses.

"I am Leonardo, the leader of the Turtle Squad. I use the katana, these awesome two ninja swords!" Leonardo declared.

"Oooh, nice!" Ethan applauded.

"The name's Raphael, and I use two Sai." Raphael said sternly.

"I don't think I've ever heard of a weapon called Sai. Is it any good?" Ethan said.

"Is it any good? It's epic! I couldn't pick better weapons." Raphael declared.

"You couldn't pick better weapons to save your life. Hahahaha!" Michelangelo laughed.

"Shut up, Mikey!" Raphael growled.

"I am Donatello, the smartest of the group, and check up my Bo Staff." Donatello said.

"Pretty cool." Ethan said.

"And I am Michelangelo, the most fun lover of the group. I primarily use these two nun chucks, but I use other weapons as well, for backups." Michelangelo said.

"A weapon specialist, awesome!" Ethan said.

Michelangelo's stomach growls.

"Oh great, all of that hard work today is making me hungry." Michelangelo chuckled.

"What do you guys like to eat?" Ethan asked.

"Pizza!" The Ninja Turtles said in unison.

"Wow, that's surprising." Ethan chuckled.

A few minutes later, they continue walking along the sewers.

"Whatever Shredder is up to with the tech, it can't be any good. Question is... how can we stop him?" Leonardo said.

"The old wooden claque in the machine, sabotage." Donatello said calmly.

"You mean, break stuff?" Michelangelo asked in an anxious tone.

"Now you're talking words I understand." Raphael chuckled.

"Those foot copters we saw earlier were heading towards the waterfront." Michelangelo said.

"Let's check it out." Leonardo said.

"Right behind you guys!" Ethan said.

* * *

Meanwhile, again, Oroku enters the lab with the statue of himself as a secret elevator. In it, Hun, Karai, and Baxter Stockman, whose brain is in a floating jar with a projection of his head, is waiting for him.

"Report." Oroku said sternly.

The three bows.

"Master, please forgive my earlier interruption. But I thought you wanted to know we encountered the turtles along with a mysterious boy near the central park south of the salvage operation." Hun said calmly..

Oroku grabs his wrist and cracked it. He sure does feel the pain.

"You are not to be seen nor heard while I conduct our... legitimate business. Is that clear?" Oroku said in a stern and demanding tone.

"Yes, master!" Hun said frantically.

He releases his wrist.

"Now wait, did you just say, mysterious boy?" Oroku asked.

"Yes sir! We have no idea where he came from, but he was helping the turtles, sir." Hun said as he cringed from the pain.

"Then so be it, he is our enemy, too. Now then, as for the turtles and this... boy, they must not be allowed to interfere with my plans." Oroku said calmly.

A man with red hair appeared.

"Actually, I have a little project that might come in handy. I've been..." the man said.

Baxter uses his robotic arm to interrupt him.

"Never interrupt Mr. Sakai, Dr. Chaplin. You'll have to excuse the new guy, Mr. Sakai. He's a little overenthusiastic. He just needs to learn his place." Baxter said sternly.

"Let me see this project of your, Dr. Chaplin." Oroku requested.

"Well, when I say my project, it's really based on the groundbreaking work of Dr. Stockman." Dr. Chaplin admitted.

They move over to the station where the project is being held.

"I mean, he's a giant in this field. It's hard to believe I actually get to lead the tech team with my idol." Dr. Chaplin said in an excited tone.

"Lead? But, I'm the tech division leader." Baxter growled.

Oroku held his hand up to silence him.

"So, here they are." Dr. Chaplin said.

Dr. Chaplin uses a remote control to bring out a trio of robots.

"I call them the Amazonian Blade Bots." Dr. Chaplin said proudly.

"Do I detect a resemblance?" Karai said slyly.

"You don't mind, do you? It's just that…well...I mean, you're just so... perfect." Dr. Chaplin stuttered.

Karai detests against it.

"So anyway, these robots are latest in remote guided mecha technology completely controlled by operates in these shield wielded substations." Dr. Chaplin explained.

3 People in their substations each control a different robot.

"Yes! Well, the video game generation do enjoy their little play things." Baxter sighed.

"I would like to see a demonstration." Oroku said calmly.

"Why not let Karai test their metal?" Hun offered.

"Excellent suggestion," Oroku said.

Karai walks forward and pulls out her weapons and so does the Blade Bots. Karai starts by using her chain to latch onto a leg and pull it in. But, the Double Sword Bot slashes the chain then kicks Karai to the wall.

The Bot thrusts her sword down to attack, but Karai dodges by jumping over it, then slashes it's legs to make it trip.

The Bot with the chain lassos Karai and spins her to make her fall. The Bot with twin swords gets up and goes after Karai.

So, one of the robots was about to finish the battle, when...

"Hold!" Oroku commanded.

The robot stops his attack and the battle is over.

"So, what do you think Mr. Sakai?" Dr. Chaplin asked.

"You did hear him say this was based on my work?" Baxter asked frantically.

"If your robots prove themselves by destroying the turtles and that boy, Dr. Chaplin, then perhaps we can...retire your mentor, Dr. Stockman, once and for all." Oroku said sternly.

"Looks like someone is going to be out of a job, soon." Hun chuckled.

"I have other matters to attend to. Karai, proceed with the... other operation we discussed." Oroku said calmly.

Karai bows.

"Wait! Other operation? Is this something I should know, master?" Hun asked frantically.

"Apparently, I'm not the only one who's being considered for early retirement." Baxter chuckled.

"Grrrrrrr!" Hun growled.

"Hehehehe!" Baxter chuckled.

* * *

Ethan and the turtles arrived at the fallen Tri Base through the water.

"The Fallen Tri-Base; and the Foot are already here." Leonardo said calmly.

"Let's see if we can slow down their salvage operation..." Donatello said.

"Permanently!" Raphael said sternly.

They went underwater again and they ended up inside the fallen Tri Base.

"Looks like we're in the central elevation shaft," Donatello said.

"Man, this is weird. Everything looks turned around." Raphael said.

"Elevator going down... I mean sideways." Michelangelo chuckled.

Mikey is using one of his nunchunks to ride across the rope at the top.

"Mikey, keep it down." Donatello hushed.

"Hmm... I sense something behind here." Ethan said as he looked at something.

Ethan uses his strength to open a shaft. Inside of it contains fireworks.

"Wow, check out the armory!" Ethan said.

"Looks like we're gonna have one heck of a 4th of July with all of these fireworks." Raphael chuckled.

"Know what I think, we just found a way to keep the tri base out of Shredder's hands." Leonardo said as he signaled for everyone to follow him.

They moved on to another room. Below them is something... big.

"Down there... Foot!" Donatello said softly.

"They're industrious little monkeys, I'll give them that." Raphael sighed.

"So that's what their after, the Tri-Base Power Core." Donatello said calmly.

"Wow, that's big." Ethan said in awe

"But, it doesn't look all that dangerous to me." Michelangelo

"Are you kidding? There's enough juice in that thing to wipe down the entire city, and most of New Jersey, too." Donatello said.

"Wow!" Ethan said in surprise.

The Foot lifts the Core up to move it out.

"We can take it out easy. They're not ninjas, their just flunkies." Raphael said calmly.

Raphael makes the first move. He attacks one of the workers. The other workers used chains to tie his ankles down and make him fall. The other turtles and Ethan move out to attack as well.

Michelangelo tries to attack one of the workers, only to be tossed away.

"They sure don't fight like flunkies." Michelangelo said.

"No, they fight like Karai." Leonardo said sternly.

"So, wait!" Donatello said in confusion.

Donatello puts his Bo Staff up for defense, but is cut in half by a worker's chainsaw.

"You're saying that Karai trained these flunkies?" Donatello asked.

Leonardo, Raphael, and Ethan fought some of the workers.

"I guess she's still working for Shredder." Leonardo sighed.

"Lucky us!" Raphael chuckled.

Ethan thought, 'Hmm, I wonder who they are talking about?'

Leonardo cuts the line that was holding the Tri-Base Power Core. Ethan uses his strength to stop it from falling, and then places it slowly to the ground.

"Hey, nice catch you did there, Ethan! We knew you were strong, but that was beyond what we thought." Donatello said.

"Thanks!" Ethan said.

"And Leo, would you please warn us next time? You could have vaporized everything within a 100 mile radius!" Donatello said frantically.

"Err... sorry. So, how do we keep Shredder's workers from coming back for it?" Leonardo said passively

"By making it inoperative," Donatello said calmly

Donatello opens up the roof of the Core.

"We'll need something to short out its circuitry. Something like..." Donatello said as he started to think.

A water drop came from the roof and caused a spark in the core.

"Water!" Donatello and Ethan said.

They returned to that room with the explosives and gather them.

"A few well place explosive charges in the Tri-Base under belly should open up the flood gates and shorten out the power core. By the time were done, they're won't be any alien tech for the Foot to salvage." Leonardo said.

They place the explosives and started the timer.

"Time is set for 1 Trigon. About 10 minutes in my calculations." Donatello said calmly.

"Plenty of time for us to get out." Leonardo said calmly.

They hear footsteps.

"Or for something else to get in." Raphael said as he turned towards the sound.

The three Amazonian Blade Bots appear before them.

"Well, this is something new." Donatello said in surprise.

"What the heck?" Ethan said.

The bots are readying to attack. And so are the turtles and Ethan.

The Amazonian Bot with her twin swords attack Raphael. She jumps behind him and kicks him to the floor.

Donatello and Leonardo are trying to deal with the other two bots, but are not doing a good job at it.

"We really don't have time for this." Raphael growled.

Ethan dodges a swing from the Bot with a chain. Then Ethan does a kick to the stomach which causes a bit of damage from it, but then, continues to swing it at Ethan.

"Guys, follow me!" Donatello said.

Donatello is climbing up the wall.

"We need to get the shell out of her before those explosives blow... whoa!" Donatello said.

The Pike bot cuts off one of his supports and causes Donatello to fall to the ground. It got down and was about to get hit, but Ethan swoops and grabs Donatello quickly before the blow was made. Then, the detonator went off, which blew the Gold Blade Bot away.

"Donny, Ethan!" Raphael called out.

"Don't worry, we're fine." Ethan called back.

"Come on, let's get out of here." Donatello called out.

The turtles and Ethan ran away as the flood started occurring from the explosives. The Bots got caught in the explosives. But, unfortunately, so did the turtles and Ethan.

* * *

"No, no, no! What's happening? My Amazonian Blade Bots! Get them out of the flood, now!" Dr. Chaplin said frantically.

"Hehehehehe!" Baxter chuckled.

The three bots managed to get out of the flood.

"Yes, these babes are indestructible." Dr. Chaplin chuckled.

"What if this young, obstruct punk actually success in finishing off those reptiles and the boy? I'll be finished. Retired, permanently! We'll see about that!" Baxter said to himself.

* * *

The turtles and Ethan surfaced from the Tri-Base Power Core room.

"Are you guys alright?" Leonardo called out.

"Fine!" Raphael responded.

"We're swell." Donatello sighed.

"I'm okay." Ethan groaned.

"I'd be a whole lot better if we can get the stinking shell out of the Tri-Base." Michelangelo sighed.

"Come on, up here. It's the only way out of the chamber." Donatello said as he pointed towards an opening.

They climb up a tower.

"Guys, hurry up, before the water fries the power core." Donatello said.

They managed to get up to a safe spot before the Power Core got fried.

"Whoa, that was close, but at least we made it up." Michelangelo sighed.

The Amazonian Blade Bots appears once again. The turtles and Ethan spot them just above them.

"Yeah, up, but not out!" Leonardo said.

The team did a back flip and knocked all three Bots to the water.

"Yes, one toasted power core with a side of bot fries." Michelangelo chuckled.

Not quite the case. The gold bot manages to hang on to a pole. And it back flips right back at Raphael.

"What!" Michelangelo said in disbelief.

It strikes with its Pike and makes Michelangelo fall to the staircase.

It was about to strike again, but Raphael comes in and blocks the attack with his Sai. Then, he thrusts his Sai into the bot, which cause it to short circuit.

"Hey, I think we damaged this one." Raphael said.

He used his Sai to release the Pike from its grip and was given to Leonardo.

"Sorry, Karai!" Leonardo said.

Leonardo slices the bot in half and was finished for good.

"Let's move it, before we find ourselves going down with the ship." Donatello said in a hurry.

The five climbs up and makes their way to another part of the hideout. As they continue running, the Tri-Base ends up flipping over to its side, causing Ethan and the turtles to move to that side as well.

They passed the room with the explosives and kept going, but they were stopped by two Bots that were behind them.

"Aww, not again!" Raphael said.

"We don't have time for this." Michelangelo sighed.

The bots got ready to attack and so did the turtles.

* * *

"Yes! That's right. They take a lickin and keep on tickin." Dr. Chaplin said proudly.

"Let's see them lick this." Baxter growled.

Baxter gets access to their working progress. The two Bots short circuited and fell down through the hole.

"What the..." Raphael said.

"Bad timing caught us a lucky break." Michelangelo sighed.

"Are you out of your shell? Those sparking Karai bots just fell into a room of Triceraton explosives." Donatello said in a concerned tone.

"Let's get out of here." Ethan said as the all started to run.

Ethan and the turtles ran for it as the entire base exploded. They got out of the base by diving into the ocean. They head up and took one last look at the remains.

"Whoa!" Michelangelo said as he looked at the ruins of the base.

Karai appears in the scene in the motorboat.

"Karai, what is the status of the turtles? Have they been captured? Destroyed?" Oroku asked in a stern tone.

She takes a look at the turtles. She then takes a good look at Ethan.

"No my lord, I'm afraid they got away." Karai said in a disappointed tone.

She drives off... she turns around and blushes at Ethan.

"Wow, he's cute!" Karai said to herself.

"What? She isn't gonna give us a lift?" Michelangelo joked.

Raphael hits him in the head.

"Shut up and swim." Raphael sighed.

They swim to head home as Ethan thinks of something.

'So, that was Karai. She's cute. But, why I do I sense that she is on the wrong side?' Ethan thought to himself.

* * *

"I don't understand what happened. The bots were all working perfectly, then... somehow, they just self-destructed." Dr. Chaplin said.

"Here's the problem. A glitch in the power surge protection code, a rookie mistake, and one I can easily correct." Baxter said.

Oroku looked at Dr. Chaplin, then Baxter, then walks away.

"Please, don't blame the boy. It's my fault. I should have checked his program more thoroughly." Baxter said as he tried to get off scot free.

"See that you do... in the future. This entire project would have been a complete failure had I not heeded Karai's advice. The Tri-Base Operation was simply a decoy... to keep the turtles and the boy busy while she...recovered this... my true objective." Oroku said calmly.

"I would be happy to examine whatever alien technology you were able to-" Baxter offered before being cut off.

Baxter was moved out of the way by Hun.

"If I can assist you in any way, master, I -" Hun said.

"Enough. Karai and I need to discuss how best you rid this organization of dead weight." Oroku said in a demanding tone.

Oroku and Karai were in the elevator. He closes it and they proceed.

"Master, if I may, this ongoing project of obtaining alien technology...costs a... skyrocketing." Karai said in a concerned tone.

"I appreciate your concern, but money will be meaningless, where I am going." Oroku said.

Karai is worried a little.


	4. Gravitational Rescue

_Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in Pokemon, Dragonball Z and Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, except my OC._

**Chapter 3**

**Gravitational Rescue**

A Foot Helicopter lands in a private airfield. Dr. Chaplin runs out to greet it. Stepping out of the chopper are Oroku Saki, Karai, Hun, and Baxter Stockman.

"Dr. Chaplin, I hope that what you have to show me will justify this... excursion from the city." Oroku said calmly.

"Believe me, master, you're going to dig it, big time." Dr. Chaplin said with a determined tone of voice

The group enters a hanger, with a massive red blimp in it.

"You bought us all the way here... for a blimp? What pea brain halfwit authorized this project?" Dr. Stockman said irritated.

"I did." Oroku said calmly.

"Oh... well... I'm sure you have your reasons, oh wise and revered master." Dr. Stockman said reiterating what he had said.

"Indeed, Excellent work, Dr. Chaplin." Oroku said as he looked over the Blimp.

"I installed that Triceraton's Force Field override mechanism you recovered, just as you requested, sir. This baby will breach the atmospheric shield around Beijing and retrieve the desired cargo, no problem." Dr. Chaplin said obviously proud of his creation.

"And just what does the boy genius thinks he's retrieving?" Dr. Stockman asked.

"A Triceraton Anti-Gravity Generator," Oroku said.

"But master, removing an anti-gravity generator from a city... 20 miles above the earth surface... is a ritual suicide mission!" Dr. Stockman said.

"Yes! That is why I have selected... you, to lead this operation!" Oroku said looking to Dr. Stockman.

"Me?" Dr. Stockman said confused about Okoru's declaration.

"But Master, what of the millions of innocents that will perish when Beijing comes crashing down to Earth?" Karai said with a curious and concerned tone of voice.

"They are of no concert to me!" Oroku said sternly.

"How dare you question the master? I'm behind this plan 100 Percent!" Hun said sternly.

"Good, then you will have the honor of accompanying Dr. Stockman on this extremely dangerous mission!" Oroku said looking over at Hun.

Hun is surprised. As everyone else is entering the blimp, Karai is visibly upset that stealing the generator will make the city and its people suffer greatly.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Ninja Turtles and Ethan race along the rooftops of New York City. The guys spot another group of Foot Operatives excavating the land.

"Here it is, just like I told ya, it's another one of Shredder's alien tech garbage picking goon squads." Raphael said.

Ethan is aware of who Shredder is. The turtles told the whole story about him and their experiences against him.

"I wonder what he's collecting all of this stuff for." Donatello said curious.

"Seems just like garbage to me." Ethan said.

"More like an intergalactic yard sale!" Michelangelo chuckled.

Raphael hits him in the head.

"Oww!" Michelangelo said holding his head.

Leonardo looks around with his night vision goggles.

"Hmm... no police security this time around, it must be something very important buried down there if Shredder doesn't want the authorities knowing about it." Leonardo said.

Donatello's Shell Cell rings.

"Hello?" Donatello said answering the call.

Once again, a scrambled signal goes off from the other end which annoys everyone.

"Ohh, not that stupid fax calls again." Raphael groaned.

"It happened once before?" Ethan asked.

"Yeah, and it was annoying." Raphael sighed.

"This time, however, I came with my Palm Top to trace the signal." Donatello said as he pulled out a device.

"Wow, a handheld computer? That's pretty cool." Ethan said amazed.

However, rather than tracing the signal, it downloads something."

"Huh? Download in progress? Impossible!" Donatello said confused.

"What? It's not supposed to do that?" Ethan asked.

"No!" Donatello said still confused.

"Don, figure it out later. We got something much bigger here." Leonardo said.

The two used the Night Vision goggles to see what's going on.

"Whoa, a Triceraton's Space Ship," Donatello said surprised at the sight

"What's going on?" Ethan asked.

"I don't know, but we better take a closer look." Leonardo said.

* * *

Back in the Foot Air Hanger,

"All of our loyal services and this is the thanks we get. Pushed aside by the new blood," Hun groaned

"Perhaps it's time we started pushing back." Dr. Stockman said.

Chaplin comes in the room.

"Hey, I just want to say... no matter how bad the Shredder treats you, I'm still honored to be working with the legendary Baxter Stockman... even if you are a freakish brain-in-a-jar shadow of your former self. The truth is; I can't stand seeing someone who I admire reduced to such a pathetic existence... so I decided to put an end to your suffering." Dr. Chaplin said calmly

He picks up Baxter's tank and searches for something of his.

"Wait? What are you? No... Wait, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Dr. Stockman said as he watched Chaplin fidget with Stockman's tank

Chaplin calmly pushes a button, turning of Baxter's holographic image, which silences him, and Chaplin walks off with the tank grinning. Hun rubs his chin in thought, but does nothing to intervene.

* * *

Back at the Salvage site, Ethan and the turtles discover the Foot is in fact excavating a Triceraton supply ship.

"Hey, no foot goons," Michelangelo said as everyone looked around the complex

"Where did they all go?" Donatello said.

"I don't like it! Keep your eyes open." Leonardo said.

"Hmm... could they be in the ship?" Ethan said suggesting their possible location.

"Only one way to find out," Leonardo said.

They sneak into the fallen craft to take a look around.

"Nothing here of any value to the Shredder." Donatello said

However, the doors suddenly shut tight and locked them all inside.

"Nothing except us!" Michelangelo said.

While the turtles struggle to escape, Ethan notices something.

"Hey guys!" Ethan called out.

"What is it, Ethan." Leonardo said looking to Ethan.

"I sense someone else here. We're not alone." Ethan said.

Ethan's suspicion became clear when a bright light shines on them. Out of the shadows comes Karai.

"Karai?" Leonardo said.

Ethan thought, 'It's that woman we saw back after we trashed the place...'

"Hello there, you must be Ethan." Karai said looking towards Ethan

"You... know my name?" Ethan said hesitantly.

Karai nods then looks at the Turtles, "We need to talk."

"Talk to the Sais because the ears ain't listening." Raphael said pulling out his weapons.

"Raph, wait! Let's hear her out. She helped us last time, remember?" Leonardo said stopping Raphael.

"And she tried to kill you the time before that, remember?" Michelangelo said in protest

'I'm getting mixed signals from the turtles... What is going on here?' Ethan thought to himself.

"I apologize for the elaborate setup, but I knew of no other way to contact you. I need your help!" Karai said.

The turtles are all surprised.

"Hmm... this should be interesting." Ethan said.

* * *

And on the blimp, Chaplin gives Stockman a new buff robot body. Chaplin puts his brain into the body, the brain goes into the stomach which connects to other parts of the body, and Stockman's hologram appears, still continuing from the previous conversation.

"Release me at once you... what the...?" Stockman said continuing where he last left off.

He looks around at his new body.

"What do you think of your new body?" Chaplin asked.

"I have limbs, HA! Powerful limbs!" Stockman said amazed

"I figured you need them to survive the mission." Chaplin said.

"Ahhh yes, the mission, pity you will miss out on the maiden voyage of this incredible vessel you designed with your own two hands. Not to mention witnessing at first hand... an entire city crashes down from the hemisphere." Stockman said.

Chaplin smiles, "Man, that'll be so cool!"

"Yes! Of course you could decide to... go behind the Shredder's back and join us. But, that would be wrong, wouldn't it?" Stockman said slyly.

"Hey, what the boss doesn't know won't hurt him, right?" Chaplin chuckled.

Hun rubs his chin again in thought.

"True... and naturally I would assume full responsibility for your well being throughout the entire mission, After all, we wouldn't want you to fall victim to a... unfortunate accident." Stockman said calmly

* * *

Back at the Salvage site

"And so if they remove the anti-gravity generator, we'll be sending millions to their doom." Karai said.

Ethan gasps, "That's terrible!"

"That's why I need you to prevent this from happening!"

"So, does this mean you've come to your senses and turned your back on the Shredder?" Leonardo asked.

"I am duty bound to serve the Shredder as always. I just... wish to not see millions suffer." Karai said softly.

Ethan thought, 'Wow, she works for Shredder... but she doesn't want people to die... is this woman a double agent or something?'

"Even if we agree to help you, what's to stop the Shredder from coming back for the anti-gravity generator the next time? It's not like we can shut it down!" Donatello said showing the problem

"Actually, I might be able to provide some assistance regarding that particular conundrum." A voice said.

"Whoa, I must be hearing things... that sounded like Professor Honeycutt." Donatello said as he looked around briefly.

"Professor Honeycutt?" Ethan asked.

Donatello grabs the palmtop he traced the signal with earlier, and finds the Fugitoid's image on screen.

"Hello?" Honeycutt said as the connection went through

"It is Professor Honeycutt!" Donatello said surprised.

"Professor, you're alive! No way!" Raphael said.

"It can't be! We saw you sacrifice yourself... you saved the world." Leonardo said.

Ethan became shocked, "What? He saved the world?"

"He sure did!" Raphael said.

"Wow..." Ethan said softly.

"Oh dear, I'm afraid I don't remember any of that!" Honeycutt said.

Flashback started!

_"The last thing I recall is that I was on a rooftop with Donatello, broadcasting a signal to make me invisible to the Triceratons. What I didn't tell you is that I also uploaded a backup of my memory core into the Satellite Communications Network, set to contact you in the event of my destruction... which, I assuming must have happened." Honeycutt said._

"So, you were the one making those calls to my Shell Cell. And the download, you sent the memory core into by laptop!" Donatello said finding the reason behind the odd things happening to his devices.

"Well, most of it... your hard drive was lacking capacity so I had to leave out some... non essential information." Honeycutt said.

Michelangelo grabs the Shell Cell to speak to him.

"Who cares, Professor! I'm just... so happy to see you!" Michelangelo said happily

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" Honeycutt said confused.

"Michelangelo... Mikey... the Mikester?" Michelangelo said running through his nicknames.

Ethan smirks, "The Mikester?"

"Wait, so I'm not essential information?" Michelangelo asked shocked.

Ethan smirks again, "Aww, what a shame!"

"Hey bro, I don't need your sarcasm right now." Michelangelo sighed.

"Sorry..." Ethan said calmly.

"Anyway... I couldn't help but overhearing your dilemma Miss..." Honeycutt said looking over at Karai.

Karai bows, "Karai!"

"And Mister..." Honeycutt said looking over at Ethan.

"Ethan!" Ethan said introducing himself.

"With my knowledge of Triceraton technology, I should be able to assume control of the anti-gravity generator and gently lower the city of Beijing back down to Earth... in theory!" Honeycutt said.

"Saving millions of lives in process, right? That's brilliant, Professor." Leonardo said.

"So am I to assume we have a deal?" Karai asked.

"Deal!" Ethan said.

"Okay, now how do we get into Beijing?" Leonardo asked.

"Leave that to me." Karai said.

* * *

In the blimp, Karai has snuck Ethan and the turtles onboard by hiding them in a crate.

"What's in the crate, Karai? And why are you suddenly joining this mission?" Hun asked suspicious of Karai.

"That is none of your concern." Karai said calmly.

Hun growls.

A lot more supplies are being brought into the blimp as well.

"What exactly is all of this?" Dr. Stockman said as he looked at all of the supplies.

"Uh uh uhhhh! That'll spoil the surprise." Dr. Chaplin chuckled.

The blimp now flies off into Beijing.

"Hey, attention all hands, welcome to China! The floating city of Beijing is ahead. Pretty cool, huh?" Dr. Chaplin said over a PA

Karai goes into the storage room to check on the Turtles and Ethan.

"Standby, we are approaching Beijing." Karai said.

"That's good." Ethan sighed.

"About time, I really got to go to the little turtle's room." Michelangelo said.

"Activating force field override," Dr. Chaplin said.

The blimp glows blue and phases through the force field.

"I knew you were up to something, Karai." Hun growled.

Hun 'Accidentally' hits a button.

"Oops, happily landing, Karai!" Hun snickered.

This opens a hatchet below that sends both Karai and the heroes in a crate falling down towards Beijing.

The turtles and Ethan soon realize that they are falling.

"I knew we shouldn't have trusted Karai!" Raphael yelled

"This isn't her fault, though." Ethan said.

"Argue later, everyone let's brace!" Leonardo said.

They break out of the crate and the turtles deploy their glider packs. Ethan, however, makes a dive down.

"Ethan, what are you doing?" Donatello called out.

"Don't worry about me!" Ethan called back.

Ethan uses his flight ability to save Karai.

"Whoa! He can fly?" Michelangelo said surprised.

"Is there anything this guy can't do?" Raphael sighed.

Ethan grabs Karai and saves her at the last moment.

"Phew, made it!" Ethan said with a breath of relief.

"Of course, now, let's land. We have much work to do. 'And... Thanks for saving me, Ethan.'" Karai said whispering the last part.

* * *

"We're just about to touch down in Tiananmen Square. Where's Karai?" Dr. Chaplin said.

"She got... booked from the mission. Apparently she had a little... falling out with the organization." Hun chuckled.

* * *

A man with a kart runs as the Turtles, Ethan, and Karai land safely in town.

"Hey, what was with the instant sky diving lesson?" Michelangelo asked.

"It was an unforeseen event. But, I have my suspicions as to who is responsible." Karai said.

"You know what your problem is, lady? You can't decide whether or not you want to help us or kill us. Make up your mind already!" Raphael yelled.

Raphael brings out his two Sai and is about to attack, but Ethan stops him.

"No, Raph, don't do it. I told you, I don't believe this is Karai's fault." Ethan said stopping Raphael.

Raphael puts his weapons back up. Karai notices Ethan's action.

"And besides, we're way off target and we need to get to Tiananmen Square as soon as possible." Leonardo said.

"Hey guys, how about this?" Donatello said calling everyone over.

Donatello gets on the Basket part of a Bicycle with a basket attachment.

"Low tech, but effective," Donatello said.

"Alright, Karai, hop on... Karai? ... Karai?" Ethan said looking for Karai.

Karai seems to have disappeared from their sight.

* * *

And as the blimp is about to make their landing, they are stopped as the police force stops them.

"Great, nobody warned us that we have a welcoming committee to contend with." Dr. Stockman sighed.

"No sweat, doc. Time to unleash my surprise." Dr. Chaplin said calmly.

Chaplin pushes a button and a ton of Mega-Mousers appear from the blimp and onto the ground.

"Behold, Mousers 2.0." Dr. Chaplin chuckled.

One of the police tries to use a gun to attack, but the bullets were deflected.

I took your basic concept and gave them a little upgrade. Cool, huh?" Dr. Chaplin said happily.

"Hmm... upgrade, more like a side-grade." Dr. Stockman sighed.

Regardless, the Mousers chase the Police and Scientists away. The blimp lands near the generator and Chaplin goes down to shut the generator down, while Stockman and Hun wait in the blimp.

* * *

Ethan rides the bike as the Turtles are on the basket.

"Anti-Gravity Generator, dead ahead," Michelangelo called out.

"Are you ready to work your magic, professor?" Donatello looking back at the screen and image of Honeycutt

They spotted the turtles and Ethan approaching.

"WHAT? How did those meddlesome reptiles and that boy get here?" Dr. Stockman said shocked.

"I've got this one, Dr. Stockman. Mousers, attack." Dr. Chaplin said calling out his upgraded Mousers.

The Mousers have now given a new command to attack the heroes.

"Funny... Karai never mentioned anything about overgrown Mousers!" Michelangelo said.

"Nothing fancy guys, just make a path for Don and the Professor." Leonardo said preparing for battle.

"No problem," Ethan said getting ready.

Ethan and the turtles attack some of the Mousers, allowing Donatello to beat his way to his destination.

"Commencing shut down sequence. Get ready to haul me up when this baby rips free from the pavement." Dr. Chaplin called out.

Donatello starts his climb up the tower, but Chaplin laughs.

"You're too late, Green Guy!" Dr. Chaplin chuckled.

An Electromagnetic Pulse spews out from the tower, interrupting the Heroes' fight.

"What the Shell?" Raphael said.

"That's not supposed to happen." Dr. Chaplin said.

For some odd reason, Beijing immediately starts falling towards Earth at a fast rate.

"Pull me up... we're going to have to ditch it." Dr. Chaplin called out.

"Oh... that's not all we're going to ditch, my boy!" Dr. Stockman chuckled.

Stockman pushes a button, releasing the ropes, leaving Chaplin and the rest of the city to fall to their doom with the blimp flying away.

"Ahh, no!" Dr. Chaplin called out.

The turtles and Ethan along with the rest of the citizens are floating in mid-air.

"Way too much free fall for one day," Michelangelo said.

"Showtime, Professor." Donatello said as he reached the generator

As Don holds on to the generator, he plugs the professor in.

"Now, a carefully regulated surge of the anti-gravity flux compassitator should gradually decrease the descent at a rate of 12.6 fraxers per trigon." Honeycutt said.

As the professor reconfigures the generator, he makes it so the energy shield comes down, and the entire landmass descends slowly, allowing everyone to float slowly back down to the ground.

"Whoa!" Raphael said as he regained his stability.

"Yes!" Michelangelo said happily as he reached the ground and dropped to his knees.

Michelangelo kisses the ground.

"Back on solid ground," Michelangelo called out.

"Ehh... I'm used to it." Ethan said.

"Unfortunately, Mikey, so are they!" Raphael said looking towards their old opponent.

The Mousers have landed on the ground and they attack the heroes. The Heroes strike back.

Dr. Chaplin also made a safe landing on the ground.

"Yes! I'm Alive! I'm Alive! I'm Alive! Hahahaha! Owwww!" Chaplin called out happily before something hit him.

Hilariously, a Mousers lands on Dr. Chaplin's head, causing him to faint,

Meanwhile, repairs are continuing.

"How are we holding up?" Donatello asked.

"I'm afraid I'll have to divert power from the atmospheric shield... although the wind resistance may actually work in our favor." Honeycutt said.

The Shield Generator is shut down and wind starts blowing around the city.

The Heroes continue to fight off the Mousers, but they got themselves surrounded now.

"As if we didn't have enough problems," Ethan sighed.

Karai comes to the rescue to assist them. She uses her chains and twirls them around.

"Karai!" Ethan said.

"About time you showed up!" Raphael sighed.

"I could ill afford to be seen coming to your aid earlier... if the Shredder were to find out." Karai said on her defense.

"Enough talk, let's do it!" Leonardo said.

Leonardo slashes a couple of Mousers.

Michelangelo gets on a Mouser and rides him like a horse.

"Yee Haa! Get along little Mouser." Michelangelo chuckled.

He uses the controlled mouser to destroy other mousers.

Ethan does a hard kick to a Mouser's head, which causes it to split and explode. Another Mouser comes to sneak attack him, but Ethan does a back-flip jump and slams himself to the Mouser really hard, causing it to burst and explode.

A Mouser climbs up the tower to attack Donatello, but he kicks the Mouser off, causing it and another Mouser it lands on to explode. Don continues the work with the professor.

"The city is almost back on Terra Ferma." Donatello said.

"Yeah, Giddy up, yeah, yeah!" Michelangelo said continuing his ride.

Michelangelo does more riding on a Mouser, but it shakes him off and sends him all the way to a fence.

Donatello gets a double dose of head-butts by two Mousers. Raphael slams one of them away, but the other throws him far.

Ethan does a combo to a Mouser, but gets head-butted three times, one after another, by three different Mousers, making him fall down.

And Karai gets trapped by a Mouser.

The Heroes are now in danger.

"I hope you know what you are doing, Professor." Donatello groaned.

"...There, that should cause the Electromagnetic pulse to destroy this machine and those metal ruffians." Honeycutt said as he continued his work.

Just in the nick of time, the Professor destroys the generator and the mousers using an Electromagnetic pulse. Everybody is saved.

The city of Beijing landed safely down on Earth.

As the Turtles get up while Ethan helps Karai to stand up on her feet

"... Then it is over." Karai said softly.

"Not until you walk away from the Shredder, Karai." Leonardo said.

"You know I cannot do that." Karai sighed.

"This is the perfect opportunity. They think you're dead. You can disappear. You can start a new life." Leonardo said softly.

"Could you so easily turn your back on your father? ... Even if you knew the things he did were wrong?" Karai asked.

"Father..." Ethan sighed.

Ethan thought back about the death of his father and mother.

"What is wrong with Ethan?" Karai asked.

"Ethan doesn't have a family. He lost his parents a long time ago." Michelangelo said.

"I see..." Karai said.

She looks at Ethan and felt pity for him.

'I'm sorry about your parents, Ethan...' Karai whispered.

Donatello looks around the area with concern.

"What are you looking at?" Raphael asked.

"Isn't the forbidden suppose to be... north of here?" Donatello asked.

"And... isn't the sun supposed to rise in the east?" Michelangelo said.

"Oh dear... did I set the city to be facing in the wrong direction?" Honeycutt sighed.

* * *

Meanwhile, we return to Shredder's Control Center, Stockman and Hun goes up the elevator to see their master.

"The master will be disappointed that we came back empty-handed." Hun sighed.

"Not to mention the unfortunate demise of Karai and the young Dr. Chaplin. We'll blame it all on them. Just follow my lead." Dr. Stockman said calmly.

They go out the elevator and approach Saki.

"Master, we have unfortunate news. Karai and Dr. Chaplin are -" Dr. Stockman said calmly.

"Wait! Perhaps you would like to share your news... with Karai and Dr. Chaplin." Saki said interrupting Stockman.

He shows the two still alive and onscreen in Beijing.

"Hi, Dr. Stockman, Everything's okay... we made it!" Dr. Chaplin said happily.

Hun and Stockman become scared of their master as they move back.

"Uhhh Sir, we can explain..." Dr. Stockman said hesitantly.

"... NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Hun and Stockman yelled out in fear.

They will surely be punished greatly!


	5. Hun's Ironic Rescue

_Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in Pokemon, Dragonball Z and Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, except my OC._

**Chapter 4**

**Hun's Ironic Rescue**

Karai was infiltrating in a high security warehouse. She was sneaking through various obstacles using high tech gadgets to counter the equally advanced security and used a gas grenade to defeat a group of Bishop's guards.

The ninja made it into a vault containing a computer chip. She used a laser to remove the small barrier to protect it. She smiled and went to grab the chip. However, by doing so, an alarm went off and the chip became protected by a much stronger barrier.

"Alert, Alert, Level 1 Security Breech detected. Commencing lockdown procedure immediately!" The alarm's female synthesized voice blared. As the doors of the vault start to close up, Karai quickly escaped the vault's defenses.

She leapt in the main room and Agent Bishop and his guards trapped her. Agent Bishop had a gray shirt on, with a black coat, black tie, black pants, black shoes, and is wearing sunglasses.

"Interesting trap!" Karai said.

"Actually..." Bishop spoke in a mocking tone.

He trapped her using a force field created with alien technology.

"This is the trap!" Was Bishop's boast.

An attempt the slash the force field with her katana caused the tip of it to break.

"Yes another piece of advance technology salvaged from our alien visitors. Cuts through anything...it makes your Katana look like a butter knife." Bishop explained to a surprised Karai. And contacted Oroku Saki.

"What is this? Whoever you are, this is a secure channel." The villain said.

"Mr. Oroku Saki, my name is Bishop. And I believe you know my guest..." Bishop told Oroku.

"Karai!" Oroku yelled as he recognized the captive in question.

"In exchange for the life of your operative here, I want all of the alien technology you've been collecting." Bishop bargained.

"I have no idea what you're -" Oroku tied to deny a connection.

"Please! Knowledge is my business, Mr. Saki, and I know all about you." Bishop expressed cockiness at this.

"Believe me, Mr. Bishop, you know nothing about me!" Oroku countered.

"I know that you are a crime lord of some ancient Japanese tradition. I know that you've been using your fast ill gained fortune to finance restoration operations in New York City as a cover to obtain dangerous alien technology. I know that you have sent this... lovely warrior princess, your adopted daughter, correct? You've sent her to collect a microchip from the United States Government. And I know... that if you do not turn over your entire stockpile of alien hardware to me within the next 45 minutes, your feisty family member here is going to be neatly sliced into a supersized pile of Julian fries... 44 Minutes and counting." Bishop gave a very detailed bio of Oroku, along Karai's fate if he refused and with this, the screen turns off.

* * *

In Shredder's Headquarters, Hun and Stockman have been reduced to common laborers in Saki's Organization. Both are shackled to the floor with electrical harnesses and are busy shoveling coal into a furnace.

"Look at you... you poor, pathetic dog. Laboring away like a dutiful prisoner. You'll do anything to please the Shredder. It's disgusting... pathetic!" Dr. Stockman spat.

Unbeknownst to Baxter, Oroku Saki had arrived and was standing right behind him. He turned around and they both stopped working.

"Sir! Uhh... uhh... I was just saying how therapeutic the work is. Truly pathartic." Dr. Stockman tried feebly to cover his slip.

"I will speak with Hun!" Saki ordered. and activated Stockman's harness and shocked the mad scientist into silent submission.

"Right... I'll just get back to work." He limped away in pain.

"Master, I-" Hun tried to speak.

"Silence, Hun! I have not come to here you plead. You have failed me one times too many... and yet, you have been loyal beyond approach. I have decided to give you one last chance to redeem yourself." Saki interrupted him.

"Master, I will not fail! I swear it!" Hun vowed.

"Karai has been captured. You must find her and bring her back alive." Saki ordered.

Hun wasn't actually happy to help out Karai and showed a concerned face.

"Is there a problem?" Saki asked in a dangerous tone.

"No... No, Master!" Hun hurriedly replied, beings willing to do anything to regain his master's favor, he accepted the mission. Saki used his harness to free Hun.

"We have data indicating Karai's last reporting location. Dr. Chaplin will provide you with special ornaments." Saki elaborated.

He grabbed Hun and got him close to his face as a warning.

"Now remember, Hun, your life now depends... on her life." Saki finished his threat.

As they walked away, Stockman began to talk to himself.

"It would be such a shame if something went wrong and he couldn't save Karai. Hehehehe!" Stockman said in a deranged tone.

He brought out some data and used it to jam the power of the harness and free himself.

"He thought he could contain me in this harness... HA! Now then, establish a com link and find the last location of Shredder's little pet, Karai." Stockman gloated and left.

He searched with the data.

"Hmm... An abandoned house in Brooklyn. Now, to broadcast one of the most... probable frequencies so that some old... friends will be able to meet... Hun there! Stockman mused.

He hacked into the Foot computers to gain access to their communications systems.

* * *

In the Turtle mobile, the turtles were listening to some cool beating music. Ethan was trying to relax. But was interrupted as they hear a message. Stockman broadcasted a message in Hun's voice that he knows the Turtles and Ethan will receive... in the hopes that they would ruin Hun's plans.

"This is Hun! I am on my way to recover the device." Stockman said, posing as Hun.

"What the heck?" Donattelo asked surprised.

"Once I obtain the technology I'm after, and we give it to the brilliant Baxter Stockman, we'll be able to hunt down the turtles, the boy, and their rat master. There's no way they will be able to hide. I'm on my way to Warehouse 51 in Brooklyn to make the pickup. Hun out!" And so, Stockman kept the façade.

"Probably a trap!" Don exclaimed.

"Maybe... but we have to check it out. If it's for real, we have to stop him." Leo pondered on the situation.

"Right about now, the turtles and that boy should be off to investigate. They're so pathetically predictable... and I am a genius. Mwahahahahahahahaha!" Stockman mused, poor deluded guy.

* * *

Hun arrived at Bishop's base inside an armored assault vehicle.

"According to the master, this should be the place. No front door... no back door... no problem!" Hun reminisced.

Hun's vehicle activated a special shield in the front and started the rampaging.

"Knock, knock!" Hun called.

The man-mountain pilots the vehicle straight through the walls of the facility, destroying everything that got in his way, until he reached Bishop's inner sanctum.

* * *

Outside, the Battle Shell arrived with the Turtles and Ethan following the path of destruction.

"Something tells me that this is it, guys!" Danatello said.

* * *

"Huh... I didn't expect an answer so soon. Gentlemen, we have a train to catch." Bishop told his henchmen.

Bishop used a hidden floor elevator to escape Hun's assault. Hun emerged from his vehicle and attempted to pry open the floor to follow his quarry, just as the Turtles and Ethan arrive.

Alright, Hun, you wanted technology to track us..." Leonardo began as he and the other turtles got their weapons out."

"You got it right here!" Leonardo finished.

"I don't have time for this!" Hun snarled.

"Make time!" Raphael yelled as Hun tossed a huge canister at the ninjas and the Ultimate Lifeform which they dodged. The giant then pried the door in the floor open and slipped inside.

"How rude! You know, for a guy that's trying to capture us, he sure is being elusive." Mikey whined.

"Hmmm..." Ethan murmured.

"What's up, Ethan?" Leonardo asked.

"I don't know... there's something about him, that's familiar. I feel... like I've heard his voice before... but I don't know when." Ethan mused.

The turtles questioned Ethan's thought.

"Worry about your past, later. Help us move this floor up." Don told him.

"Right!" Ethan nodded at this.

* * *

"Move it out!" Bishop ordered.

"Yes, sir!" His heachmen bellowed. They were already in the train and they moved out.

"Noooo!" Hun roared as he reached the bottom of a stairwell only to see Bishop's private armored subway train pull away. Hun tossed a tracking device onto the vehicle as it opened fire on him.

The Purple Dragon dodged the initial attack, but the train car then launches a huge missile at him. Hun ran for cover as the projectile exploded, ripping the entire base to shreds, and have the Turtles and Ethan get caught in the explosion in the process.

On the surface, the Turtles and Ethan were sprawled amidst the ruins of the building.

"Huh?" Hun emerged from the wreckage and heads for his vehicle, only to find it destroyed.

"Oh no, not my ride!" Hun complained.

The huge man grabbed a duffle bag from the wreck and approaches the Battle Shell, ripping open the back door to reveal the Shell Cycle.

"Huh... Looks like those turtles aren't so useless after all!" Hun for once complimented the turtles.

Hun stoles the bike and raced off, using a wrist comm to track Bishop.

"Ugh... I think my concussion has a concussion." Michelangelo rubbed a sore spot in his shell.

The Turtles and Ethan recovered their wits and headed for their truck, only to see Hun take off on their motorcycle.

"No... NOOOO! He's stealing my bike!" Rapahel yelled.

"Let's go!" Leo exclaimed. As they jump into the Battle Shell and chased Hun.

"Hun's stole my bike!" Rapahel sure loves his bike.

"And he's wearing your helmet... nasty!" Mike added.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the Foot Headquarters...

"Excuse me, master Saki. I set up the communication security system as you requested, and I found one unauthorized anomaly." Dr. Chaplin gave his report to Saki.

"Anomaly? Play for me this... anomaly!" Saki ordered.

Dr. Chaplin used his mini-computer to play back a clip from Dr. Stockman's anomaly. Saki recognizes the voice from which it really was from.

"Stockman!" Saki screamed furious

* * *

In the New York streets, Hun used the tracing beacon to find Bishop's armory. Meanwhile, Bishop's train reaches to its destination. He got off and spoke to one of the agents.

"Captain, we have an intruder in Base Gamma. I want full security coverage. Get the bird in the air." Bishop reported.

"Sir, yes sir!" The captain saluted and left.

Hun continues his search for Bishop's armory.

"Awww, crud!" He complained. However, he was met by one of the agent's security helicopters. The chopper fired on its prey, knocking the man to the ground and destroying the Shell Cycle.

Hun counterattacked by pulling a S.A.M. launcher from his bag and fired it at the helicopter, destroying it into many pieces.

"Hahaha, sometimes it's fun being me." Hun said.

* * *

The Battle Shell arrived and the Turtles and Ethan pile out. Raph discovers about his... destroyed bike.

"Oh no, OH NO, the Shell Cycle, it... it... ahh... ahh... AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Rapahel yelled to the heavens about his destroyed ride. And began to run in anger.

"Slow down, Raphael! We go in... together. Geez..." Leo panted, trying to catch up with his enraged brother who still kept running.

"Wow, he must really love that bike." Ethan guessed.

"Yeah, he worked so many hours on his bike. So much in fact, that it's like... a part of his family." Leo explained.

"Yeah, I know that feeling..." Ethan said, knowing how Raph felt.

* * *

Back to Hun, he entered an armory. Using a machine gun, he defeats Bishop's men.

"Bishop! I know you're here, Bishop." Hun called for the agent.

As Hun attempted to pry open more elevator doors, Raph entered and attacks.

"What the..." Hun began to say

"Take this!" Raph yelled as he kicked him to the wall.

"That's for stealing my bike!" Raphael spoke.

"Get lost, turtle. This ain't about you!" Hun wasn't in the mood to fight him.

Raph kicked him again. Hun then used one of the elevator doors as defense.

"And that's for trashing it!" Raph kept on it.

"I said... stay out of my way, freak!" Hun roared as he used the elevator door to attack Raph with, but he dodged the attacks.

The rest of the Turtles and Ethan join the fray.

"I have no time for this!" Hun was getting annoyed.

The Dragon managed to elude the Turtles and Ethan by throwing an explosive device on them, distracting them.

"You know, he sure is doing a good job ignoring us despite trying to get us." Mikey pointed out.

"Hun does seem to be focused on something else." Don added.

"The question is... what is he trying to do?" Ethan inquired.

* * *

He entered a subway platform where Bishop's train was. Hun entered the car and found Karai trapped in an alien prison coil.

"Karai, I can't tell you how many times I wish to see you... exterminated. But now, my life depends on saving yours. How... ironic!" Hun spat.

Bishop attacked from his hiding spot, knocking Hun out of the train.

"I gotta hand it to you, you are persistent. But, not exactly bright. Say, goodbye!" Bishop deadpanned while bidding his foe goodbye as the train pulled away from the station.

"Noooooooo!" Hun roared.

As the train began to depart, Hun grabbed a metal pipe and thrusted it in the track, stalling the train momentarily.

"Now, what's he up to?" Leo said confused.

"Don't matter... he's going down!" Raphaael was still not over his loss.

The Turtles and Ethan climbed on top of the train and saw both Bishop and Karai.

"Bishop?" Mikey asked.

"Karai?" Ethan called.

"Didn't I tell you to get lost? Let me make my point a little clearer!" Bishop said, now exasperated.

Bishop emerged and fires his gun at the giant, who let go of the pipe and boarded the train via another doorway.

Hun and Bishop started beating up each other in various ways. Hun might have the advantage, but Bishop doesn't give up.

"Alright, meathead, you wanna play? Now we play for real." Bishop said while making a 'bring-it-on' gesture.

Bishop pushed Hun towards a window head on.

"So, what do we do?" Mikey asked, unsure.

"We let them take each other out." Raphael replied.

After a protracted battle, Bishop got the upper hand on Hun and began to force his head towards the deadly force field encircling Karai.

"You're finished, and the lovely Karai is next." Bishop said, catching the attention of the turtles and Ethan.

"Karai's in the trouble. At the very least, we have to get her out of there." Leo exclaimed.

"Leo!" Rapahel was shocked of his brother's claim.

"Raph, she's done the same for us, we better get her out." Leonardo explained.

"Yeah! She helped us and now we're gonna help her." Ethan agreed with him.

Thus, the Turtles and Ethan joined the battle.

"You know, Bishop, you gotta be about the only guy that I gotta hate more than Hun." Rapahel told Bishop.

"And that's saying something!" Ethan said, knowing how much he hated Hun for totaling his ride.

Raph flipped Hun over.

"And you owe me a new bike." Raphael said.

Raph, Mikey, and Hun joined forces to fight Bishop. Meanwhile, Donny, Leo, and Ethan were figuring out a way to free Karai.

"You know, this train cart is amazing." Don mused.

"Let's stay focused, Donny." Leo chastised his brother.

While they think for the moment, the other turtles were busy against Bishop.

"Man, this technology sure is amazing." Don and his love of tech…

"Donatello, focus." Karai said, not particularly happy with her situation.

"Sorry! Hmm... I got it! Leo, slash the bottom part of the shield, and Ethan, punch the top part of the shield." Don apologized and asked them to do so.

He waited for a few seconds.

"... Now!" Don yelled.

Ethan punched and Leonardo slashed the shield, causing the shield to disperse and free Karai.

After freeing Karai, she, Hun, Ethan, and the turtles all fight against Bishop. Bishop does amazing tactics, such as dodging many attacks, using Karai as a meat shield, using their own weapons against them, tricking Hun by tying him up temporally and using him to attack the others, and being very defensive.

But in the end, the teamwork from everyone and Ethan's fast attacks prove to be overwhelming, backing him up into a corner.

"I see the odds have changed. But, I never play the odds." Bishop calmly said.

He jumped over everyone, grabbed his suitcase, and quickly moved to the front of the train.

"Oh, before I go, allow me to thank you turtles. Your DNA samples from the last time we met put my research 50 years ahead overnight. Ciao!" Bishop thanked the turtles before he left.

With a pull from a lever, he disconnected the engine from the cars, leaving his enemies behind.

"Now that Karai is safe, I can finish you freaks as a little bonus for the Shredder." Hun tried to but…Karai, however, kicked him overboard.

"Thank you, Leonardo, Ethan." Karai thanked them.

She dived off the train.

"Well, as least she said thanks." Leo pointed out.

"I'm really starting to like her." Ethan smiled at her style.

The train rolled to a halt.

"Ohhh, I can't believe I lost my bike!" Raph wouldn't forget his ride.

"Look on the bright side, Raph. You may have lost the shell cycle, but Donny gained a shiny new train car." Mike said happily.

"Can I keep it, Leo?" Don asked eagerly

"If you can find a way to get it home." Leo said.

"Leave that to me, guys!" Ethan said as he uses his strength to pull the train forward. 'These guys are awesome!' he thought to himself with a smile.

* * *

Later, inside Shredder's mansion, Hun and Karai meet with Saki.

"Thank you for sending Hun. He saved my life." Karai thanked her father.

"I live... to serve you, master." Hun knelt.

"Good. You live... as long as you succeed. Did you retrieve the microchip, Karai?" Saki addressed both.

"No, my lord, but I did manage to get a detailed scan. We should be able to construct a prototype of our own." Karai spoke.

"Which is obviously why I am here." Stockman said.

Baxter Stockman entered with two Foot soldiers as escort, thinking he's been summoned to work on the prototype.

"You finally seen the error of your ways and you are gonna let me do what I do best."Stockman gloated, sure of his future.

"NO!" Saki growled.

"Huh?" Was Stockman's intelligent reply.

"Dr. Chaplin will create the prototype for the chip. That is why he is here." Saki said as he pointed out to said doctor.

The foot soldiers prevented Stockman from escaping.

"I want to speak with you about an unauthorized communication you made earlier today." Saki said with venom on his voice.

"But I-I-I can explain everything. Noooo! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Stockman feebly attempted an excuse as the soldiers ganged up on him.


End file.
